Modern day application servers generally accept inbound connections. However, they also generate outbound connections to external web services, databases, and/or mainframe gateways. Many of the applications on these servers rely on open source libraries that were developed around the world. Unfortunately, the Internet today is full of malicious programming, including malware, denial of service (DoS) attack bots, and so on. The applications using these open source libraries (or other services or proprietary libraries) generally have no choice but to trust that the programming does not make “rogue connections”, potentially sending confidential customer information or intellectual property to hackers and/or those who wish to exploit the captured data or to benefit via ransomware or some other purpose.